Heartbroken
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: Jane has found out Thor has broken his promise. He came back...just not for her. What does a broken girl do when her ex walks back into her life? One-shot.


_**I do not own anything in The Avengers, this is purely for fun and for readers' enjoyment...so enjoy!**_

~(0)~

Jane stared at the ground in shock.

He had come back!

_Thor_ had come back!

But...not for her.

Not like he had _promised_.

Her heart had broken, but it wasn't like she hadn't known this was coming. He _was _a demigod after all...and lived on a whole different planet...and had just saved the planet. _Again_.

The Avengers had been dominating the news for days now: The Captain, straight out of the past, Tony "Iron man" Stark, The Incredible Hulk, The Black Widow, Hawk, and...Thor. When she realized the job she had accepted so gleefully was only a wild goose chase, a goose chase _Thor_ had agreed with, she had felt her heart break. He had promised to come back for her.

He didn't.

Jane stared dully at the floor, her mind replaying the same thing over and over again: All the fun she'd had with Thor...and finding out he didn't want her to know he had come back. Oh, Fury had _said_ it was for her protection, that it was what Thor would have wanted. But she was a big girl for crying out loud, she could make her own decisions! Sure, she studied the stars and was trying to figure out a way for interplanetary travel (the nut job occupation as some would say), but she could handle taking on aliens as long as it meant being able to see Thor again!

Right?

"Jane? How are ya feeling?" Darcy asked carefully, sitting down next to her emotionally unstable boss. First, Jane had gone slightly rampant...destroying absolutely everything in the general vicinity. Then she had become an emotional wreak...sobbing uncontrollably for a week. And now she had entered the numbness stage...which meant a lot of staring at walls and other uninteresting objects. "I brought you some soup. It's chicken noodle, I know you like that." Darcy said softly, biting her lip hesitantly.

"Thank you." Jane murmured hollowly, mechanically taking the bowl and setting it on the table beside her. Silence enveloped the room, and Darcy didn't know how to bring up the next subject.

"Jane, I know this probably isn't the best time but...Donald's here."

"What?" Jane blinked, snapping her head in Darcy's direction.

"Yeah...he's at the front door and wants to see you. He's kinda hot actually." Darcy admitted with a flirty smile. "I approve. Why'd you break up with him anyway?" She asked, even if she already knew the answer. It worked like a charm, taking her friend's mind off the latest round-a-about break-up.

"He didn't know how to be a boy friend." Jane grunted, standing up. "Broke up with me easier than he asked me out.

"Sorry." Darcy said sympathetically, leading the tired woman to her ex.

"Jane!" Donald smiled seeing her. "It's good to see you."

"What do you want, Donald?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest trying to stop thinking how cute he was. He was her ex, but they had been together for a long time. He still had his wavy chestnut hair, those gorgeous blue eyes...although she couldn't help comparing them to Thor's..., his muscular body, and even though this was the middle of no where desert land he managed to look, well, like a god.

"It's good to see you to, Jane." He smiled, one hand in a jean's pocket. His smile made her heart feel gooey, and she knew he was going to bring her to her knees one way or another...again.

~(0)~

Thor strode purposely to the edge of the Bifrost, his eyes watching as Heimdall stared into the vastness stretching before them.

"Hello, my Prince." Heimdall murmured, taking his eyes off the universe for a moment. "How do you fare this day?"

"I am well, and how are you?" He responded politely, knowing the guardian already knew why he was there.

"I am what I always am." The guardian replied cryptically. "She is...confused." Heimdall's voice said softly, and Thor lowered his piercing blue eyes in shame. It was his fault Jane was sad, _he_ had done it to her. He had promised to return for her...and he meant it. But he couldn't, not just for her. Midgard hung in the balance, Loki's evil scheming threatening to destroy it, but he had wanted to see her...but he knew then was not the time. "She has come to a fork in the road." Heimdall's voice continued, and Thor looked at the warrior curiously.

"As in?"

"A man from her past has returned, and wishes to court her again. I believe you have heard of him, his name is Donald Blake." Thor felt his chest tighten, the air to be expelled from his lungs, and his heart to feel fear.

"And?" He asked shakily. He knew Jane had had intense feeling for the mortal, feelings that could easily resurface. "What was her reply?"

"Patience, my liege, the question has just been spoken, and young Jane has just started wondering." Waving his sword over the vastness, colors began to solidify into shapes, and suddenly a screen of sorts had developed at the edge of the Bifrost. Heimdall huffed with the exertion of magic, but nodded toward the picture in the void.

Jane.

She looked shocked, and was gulping trying to know what to do.

"D-Donald." She stuttered. _What would she say?_ Thor wondered in horror. If she accepted his courtship, she was giving him up. It was understandable, he had broken his promise, and it wasn't like they would ever have a normal relationship...he felt he knew her answer.

"I know I was a jerk, but I wasn't ready for a real relationship back then. I wasn't ready, and I tossed you aside for my work." Donald was saying quietly, emotion evident in his voice. "I can't tell you what a big mistake I made, I _know_ that now...and I know how much I hurt you. If you could just give me a chance to fix this..."

"I don't know what to say..." Jane whispered.

"I know I don't deserve it, but would you give me another chance? I loved you, and you loved me...we had some good times, Jane, we can have tons more. I _promise_ I'll make it up to you, just give me a chance." Donald Blake was pleading, his blue eyes begging. Jane seemed to be hesitating, not sure what to do. "Please Jane."

"Donald..." She murmured. "You broke my heart."

"I know, and I'm _so _sorry."

"I missed you, Don." She whispered, and let Donald pull her into a hug.

"I missed you so much Janie." Donald whispered right back, hugging her fiercely. Thor's chest tightened again, and his eyes lowered to the Bifrost knowing what would come next.

"I missed you so much, Don," Jane repeated. "But I realized I could never be with you." Jane continued, shocking both men. Donald let Jane step back, looking at her hurt and confused. Thor wanted to shout for joy, but barely managed to keep in the grin that was on his face. "You aren't right for me, Don, you always put me down, made me wait while you tried to save the world..."

"I told you once I came back from Africa everything would be different, Jane." Donald told her desperately. "I meant that."

"And then you went off to rural Asia." Jane continued, raising an eyebrow. "Face it, I will _always_ be second. You just wanted someone to come home to, someone you could tell people you were dating..."

"Jane..." He trailed off weakly. "Is there someone else?" He asked softly, daring to meet her eyes.

"As a matter of fact...yes." Jane told him primly. "And it was great to see you again, and I hope you find some girl who won't mind taking a backseat to your career, but have a nice day." Jane said, and escorted him out the door.

Thor was ecstatic. She still cared for him! She was waiting for him to come back! In the swirling void Thor saw Darcy hesitantly come to Jane's side, watching Donald's car drive away as they stood on the doorstep.

"Did you mean it?" Darcy asked calmly.

"Mean what?" Jane blinked, turning to look at the intern.

"That you're waiting for Thor." The demigod in question perked his ears. She had said there was someone else, it had to be him! Right?

"I don't know, Dar, I wanted to get rid of him." Jane shrugged. Darcy waited, knowing it would come out on its own. "I still love him, Darce, but we were together for such a short time, I don't really know. But if I learned anything from my research, it's to cut my losses and move on."

Thor felt like he'd just gotten hit by his hammer. _She was...dumping him? _Thor seemed paralyzed in shock, unable to believe what he was hearing. She was letting him go, 'cutting her losses'. _Was_ he a loss? Thor couldn't believe it. _Please, Jane, believe in me just a bit longer, I _will_ return like I promised! _He begged silently, wishing to Valhalla his father hadn't confiscated the tesseract. He was stuck here until Odin decided he could leave, and not until. That until hadn't come yet, and Thor felt his heart constrict waiting to hear what Jane would say.

"Cut your losses?" Darcy repeated, looking at her curiously.

"I..."

"It's okay to have feeling, Jane! That's what makes us human!" Darcy said, hugging the emotional woman. "But if your having second thoughts..." She trailed off knowingly.

"I think I need to move on...just for now." She conceded with a sigh. Thor looked at the Bifrost, feeling like he had just been stabbed. "I mean Thor...he was _amazing_ but," Jane bit her lip, trying to explain. "I don't want to go through Donald Time all over again. I don't want to be the second thing on the list, I don't want to have to worry if he's coming home every time he leaves the house!" She exclaimed. "I think..."

"It's time to move on?" Darcy supplied gently, and Jane nodded numbly. "It's fine, Jane, Thor would _want _you to be happy."

"I just can't help but think he's watching over me." Jane confessed. "But you're right, I-I think it's time I let him go..."

"Come on back inside, Jane." Darcy said gently, pulling the woman back into the building. Jane looked up at the sky for a tortured moment, her eyes locked unknowingly on Thor's miles away, and whispered words only Heimdall and Thor could hear:

"I'm sorry, but goodbye."


End file.
